hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elise Harris
We all agree that Elise had the worst behavior in the history of the show, and I couldn't agree with you more! That's why I decided that after each episode I'll cover, I will create a little compilation of all the incoherencies and lies that she told to make herself look good, and/or other people look bad. Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 18:17, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Episode 1: *During the punishment: "Krupa and Carrie sunk our team."; After the service, to Carrie: "Don't try to throw me under the bus about the risotto!" *"Krupa is a weaker cook than I am"; delivers liquidy risotto, Krupa delivers a perfect one moments later, as well as perfect Wellingtons. *About Carrie: "At this stage of the game, get your shit together."; delivered liquidy risotto earlier. *When she pushed Carrie away to steal her job on fish: "Don't push me." *"I wanted to take charge to impress Chef Ramsay."; Ten seconds later, to Carrie: "I was gonna cook it for you because we're all a team, right?" *To Carrie after service: "I offered to help you on the fish station because you can't cook fish." (remember the fourth point) Episode 2: *Bossing Carrie by telling her to back off, cooks all of the meat, and when only one out of the four was accepted, she blamed Carrie for it. *That was not an incoherency nor a lie, but when she was told by Ramsay to shut up after she pointed at him with her tongs, that was hilarious! Episode 3: *"She can speak up on the chopping block, that's where she can talk" (this quote will be useful to prove points in future episodes) Episode 4: *"I have nothing against everybody"... throws Carrie under the bus *Not an incoherency nor a lie, but it just shows her extreme arrogance: "I have for you today a succulent roasted chicken..." (that type of quote will come back in an eventual episode) *Paired with Elizabeth during the challenge: "It was my idea!" *She found the way to be competitive during the reward, I mean, come on, can't you have some fun in life? Oh by the way, despite all your efforts to get Carrie away from the go-kart win, not only did you not win the race yourself, but Carrie succeeded to beat you! *When the service began, she was confident, not because she was on fish, but because Carrie was not on meat! *"The first service, everybody disappoints besides me."; (throwback episode 1: Krupa's risotto and Wellingtons were perfect, she delivered liquidy risotto and got benched) *"If you ask my team who they would rather see go between me and Carrie, I'm sure the answer will be Carrie!"... everybody minus one is voting for her. *"I'm not here to throw anybody under the bus!"; "I can work on my attitude!" (nuff said) :I'll be 100% honest - I loved Elise in the show (however I did not like her). These shows generally don't capture my interest but Elise's feud with Michelle and how she still did well in all-stars then got her comeuppance made it really interesting to watch for me. - Danielroxheaps 08:34, November 28, 2018 (UTC)